Nothing Unreal
by anime airi13
Summary: Torhu won the luckest tickets of them all, front row tickets to Warp tour band: Hot Bullets! guess who are in the band?, Will her life get even better? or worse?.TorhuXKyou. Chapter 8 up!
1. lucky tickets

Nothing Unreal

**H**ello! New Author here! Okay basicly this is a Torhu X Kyou story but thats not the only pairings there's a few more...'must keep it quiet ...' Also some juicy action later! and blah blah blah..

Uh well..**i don't own** anything of the fruits basket gang...(i wish i did...rolls eyes)

_Well Anyway.. _This is my first story...so no burns please! XP..(runs off)

'_Thoughts'_

Flashbacks

"Talking"

"Yahoo!" shouted Torhu jumping as high as she could, leaving her checks rosey pink.

"Kami! I cant believe I got the tickets!" Quickly she burst out of her room, running desprately toward the corded kitchen phone. '_i gotta tell Ou and Hana about this..They wouldn't believe what happened'_

Luckly Torhu was alone in the house but if anyone was with her they would be shocked beyond belief too. It has been only a year since Kyoko had died and ever since then Torhu has been living with her grandfather. Things had been normal, going to school, hanging out with Hana and Ou chan... Living a ordinary teenage life. But this time Torhu was the luckyest 15 yr. old girl in the world, she had won tickets to the greatest band yet..Hot Bullets. (ok bad name for a band...but can u get a better one?...right? ..;) Her luck started earlier that day...

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning. As usual Torhu would clean the house and listen to the radio, since they were putting on all of Hotbullet's top songs. _'They all have such beautiful voices for young guys' _Torhu sighed deeply looking up at her poster, which was above her full seize, yellow confort bed. All of them posed with their own style. (discribing one at a time...) 

The first to stand out was main singer who was kneeling down with one knee, smiling emptyly. He had an unusual grey hair, but amazingly fit him perfectly by the brightness of his skin almost making him look like a girl at first glance. Wearing a dark purple vest, with faded hot pink striped long sleeves, a black belt which went with his black fuzzed pants and his coal shined shoes. the name under him showed: Yuki (purple and black! ) _'i would like to get to know him..'_ smiled softly Torhu.

On the left side of Yuki was the bass guitarist who pose was leanning on his dark navy blue guitar looking straight, his face looking as calm and cool could be. He had white hair and had black roots making his hair seem dyed. Matching that, wearing a black muscle shirt spiked silver collar with matching silver necklesss, dark sandy blue jeans and grey converse. The name under him: haru -for short _'wow, he has so many necklesses'_ (black and silver)

On the right side, the lead guitarist he seemed like he didnt even bother looking forward. Holding ruby red guitar on his shoulder which matched his red eyes, showing out his orange hair. White half button shirt, black and white striped,baggy pocketed pants and simluar converse like haru's except white. Name: kyou _'he looks so sad..i wonder why?_' (white and black)

In the middle of them all was the drummer, light goldish brown hair, he was smirking with his hands behind his head holding drum sticks in each hand. Looking a bit older than the others, he was wearing crimson long sleeved shirt, midnight blue jeans and black ruggedarmy boots. Name: Kureno _'Ou chan seems to like him the most' she giggled _(crismson and blue)

After one of Hot Bullet's songs finally ended, the radio DJ came on annnouncing that he was handing out 3 front row tickets and v.i.p passes back stage if a lucky caller 9 could get theWarp tour of Hot Bullets which was that week.

...And Torhu taking a chance...she won.

* * *

"OH MY KAMI! Torhu are you serious you got both!" Ou screamed into the phone almost making Torhu deaf. 

"Um, well hai." Torhu was shakened up a bit.

"Hello, i'm back" said Hana reaching her phone

"hello hana chan!"Torhu gigled _'luckly i have flash!'_

"Torhu your so lucky, its good that we're on spring break." Hana said kindly

"b-b-but wait..isnt the concert tomorrow night!" once again Ou shouted out leaving Torhu and Hana speechless.

"Great..."

* * *

**W**ell i think that kinda draged...but i'll try harder next time! ;"D maybe longer...A fan girl meets hot band next chapter! 

**A**lso i dont take long to upload soo...just letting you know. Leave me at least more than 10x reviews please!

**laterzX**


	2. A fall to remember

**A** fall to remember

**H**iya viewers! **W**ell hopefully you people will like this one…'**C**ause I'm trying to make this one **loooonnng**…

(_starts to tear up T.T_) **T**his sucks…**s**pring **v**action is almost over for me.. which means **Tests! Nooooo**!

**O**h well…must get on with the **s**tory………..

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Flashback

* * *

**I**t was the night of the concert.

No clouds nor even a breeze, just the clear sparkling stars and the moonlight of the cresent moon.

'_Everything seems perfect'_

Torhu, Hana, and Ou were standing right outside the concert doors, worried, if they should go in now or never. Everyone wearing something they just bought yesterday for the special event. Hana wearing a black colar, dark grey silk sleeveless shirt and ankle long skirt with black flower designs on the bottom. Ou with her hair in a pony tail, a plain white tank top, tight baby blue jeans, and pure black vans shoes, making her like a true blue yankee. And lastly Torhu wearing a very light blue shirt with a little pink flower on the left end, also a scotish red mini skirt and slip-on white shoes.

"Well should we go in?" gulped Ou ending the akward silence

"Hai, though it would be a terrible waste if we dont, right Torhu?" Hana slowly turned toward Torhu who kept staring endlessly at the sky.

"Torhu?.."

Torhu finally snapped out of the gaze quickly turning to Hana."Uh um..-" But getting interupted by the screaming crowd.

"Oh no its starting!" yelled Torhu eyes wide open as she waved her arms around.

"Come on!" said Ou opening the door as they all ran in.

* * *

**B**and...

"**D**amn it! Do we **have** to play almost all our songs!" shouted the pissed of oranged hair Kyo grabing his ruby guitar,walking toward the stage which had a widen black curtain, blocking the fans to see.

"**Slap**!" A loud smack toward the back of Kyo's head as the orange headed boy groaned turning the other side with a vain poping out.

"Baka, cat...Of course we have to.." mumbled Yuki walking toward the main microphone on the front of the stage, giving Kyo a cold glare.

"...Unless you want to quit..." he smirked

"W-WHY YOU SON OF A-!" Kyo griped his fist getting ready toward Yuki until a hand fell upon his shoulder, holding him back.

"Now, now this is not the time to act foolish." Kyo quickly looked up to see Kureno staring at him calmly.

"Yeah, we all have to make a great first impression for our tour" said Haru with his hands on his head walking toward the other side of Kyo.

Kyo sighed still with a vain popping out of his head, he stood there, silently cursing in his mind.

_'Damn that rat...'_

With a sting of the guitar the curtain slowly fell to the ground as the crowd started to scream. The fireworks of black, red, orange, and purple shoted all around the stage as the curtain finally touched the ground. Fog oozed around the band making the fans only see their figure, until three snaps of drum sticks, a blast of light hit upon the band started their first song. (ok if anyone knows unkown great oldies songs you might know they sing **_"Love to Hate You"_ by: Erasure** its really good but thats what they sing XD but instead of computer sounds..guitars solo and drum solo! yeah!) The crowd started going crazy...

* * *

**B**ack with Torhu...

**F**inally Torhu, Ou, and Hana made it to the front row, huffing and puffing tired from running through hundreds of pushing, pulling, crazy, screaming fanatic girl fans they came just in time when the band started playing the first song. Smiling happily was Torhu gazing a the band members _'im so happy this is real...im feel tired though!...and a bit dizzy...'_ It was just the middle of the concert, which means almost all the members except Kureno, come toward the fans making them go even more crazy, giving romantic smiles and looks,while playing their own solos at the same time.(**E**xcept for kyo of course...hardly ever smiles!)Yuki, Haru, and Kyo jumped off the stage and went their own ways, Haru headed to the left side, Kyo to the right and Yuki took care of the middle fan girls.

"Oh shit! Torhu, carrot top is heading this way!" Ou smiled knowing that he was Torhu's favorite in the band. She quickly turned to Torhu which was slowly turning pale.

"Torhu.. are you okay?"

"Hai, im good Ou chan!" Torhu turn toward smiled and nodded at Ou. _'i dont want Ou chan to worry about me...although it is getting pretty warm in here.' _She wobbled a bit as she tried to force herself to stay still, but couldnt stay for much longer..Kyo finally came close to Hana, Ou and Torhu as he didnt even bother smiling, just did his little solo and twirled back.

"Torhu go and say hello." said Hana pushing the unsteady Torhu toward the guitarist, which she was unable to stop.

_'Oh no...i think im going to..._

Unguarded, Kyo stoped again, taking a little break unknowing what was going to happen next...

"Faint..." whispered Torhu tripping over her feet falling forward, as Kyo turned hearing a voice behind him, getting traped into a hug..

"Wha?..." he blushed as a poof of an orange cloud covered them both and as soon as it cleared it showed Torhu laying on the ground knocked out cold..

Yuki and Haru seeing the cloud they rushed toward the crowd wonder what was going on, keeping them occupied. A man in a dark grey suit quickly came to the scene lifting up Torhu which seemed to be holding a orange cat, but nobody even noticed it.

"Hatori, get them out of here...we'll handle this.." Yuki whispered as the suited man nodded and took Torhu back stage.

"Torhu!" yelled out both Hana and Ou, worried as their friend disappeared with the suited man..

With Yuki and Haru climbing back on stage as Yuki tieing on kyo's ruby guitar, lifting up the microphone.

"Pretty cool special effects, huh?" he yelled out to the fans which were screaming out his name, making his last song for the concert.

* * *

**B**ackstage...

_'**S**hit,shit,shit...'_ as the mind of the orange cat continued to say over and over again. Torhu and the little orange cat Kyo were in thebackstage room. Torhu asleep on the couch and Kyo pacing around the room. He stared at the girl, furiously waiting to be turn back into human again. _'Its **her** fault...'_

Torhu moaned as slowly opened her eyes looking at the weirdly colored cat. _'Am i seeing things? And how did i get here?'_ She rubbed her eyes as she stood up staring back at the cat, looking at her surroundings.

"Wow such a pretty cat!" Torhu smiled softly being so galibble _(**I** think thats how you spell it..)_

Kyo turned around with a large sweat tear fell off his fur. _'Okay she doesnt know that is me...stay calm and act like a cat...for now'_ he sighed deeply.

"um...huh..meow?..." he turned back around toward her and tiped his head a bit.

"aww.." Torhu walked toward the cat and lifted him up, putting him into a hug. Kyo blushed beat red as he felt her breasts brushing against him, he gulped as his heart beated faster.

_'this is akward..fuck i cant take this!..' _Kyo closed his eyes as he jumped out of Torhu's arms, heading toward the crack opened door, running out just before he turned back into human.

_'Hmm..that cat reminded me of kyo kun...'_ she gave a blank look..

**it took a moment...**

"Oh my kami! Kyo kun!" she shouted remembering what happened when she fainted on the lead guitarist.

_'Hana..Ou chan..i left them behind...'_

A knock came from the door as it was Kyo, fully dressed and in human form, leanning on the wall with a wild blush still on his face.

"You called?.." he said sarcasticly, staring at Torhu who was blushing a little bit of pink...

"Kyo kun!" Torhu's eyes widen with excitment.

* * *

**W**hew! I hope this is long enough! **heheh...W**ell please leave comments please!...**T**hanks! 

**O**h next chapt. **T**orhu finds the zodaic form...**A**t her house?

**Laterz...Godd luck on tests ppls!**


	3. A Faded Past Part 1

**A** faded Past Part 1

**G**osh im slow..;) **I**t doesnt take me long to create a chapter...

**M**y brain is sooo mysterious..._**S**ometimes.. and i like writing..(grins)_ **S**omeday i'll be an author..**M**aybe

**I **think i'll be doing two chapters at a time!

**A**nyway! **O**n with the story...

P.S ..**T**his one might be longer..

"**T**alk"

'_**T**houghts'_

**F**lashbacks

* * *

**T**orhu gulped nervously looking at her favorite band member of Hotbullets, who was standing right in front of her. Staring into her eyes with a blush stained on his cheeks from the last encounter..Finally Kyo steped into the room, pulling out a folded chair which hid behind the wooden white dresser, across from Torhu was sitting. Silence stired the room for a moment until Kyo coughed, starting the conversation. 

"**H**ey, girl.. i've got questions that need answers..So im just going to cut through the chase, alright?" Kyo mumbled leaning forward on his chair, looking down as his brightly orange bangs covered his eyes. Griping his right hand which had black and white marbled beads.

"Um, hai." said Torhu looking at Kyo with a sweat tear coming down her face.

_'Goodness..i hope he doesnt hate me...This is the first time i get to talk to him! _she sighed

"First of all, why the hell did you fall on me?" His eyebrow twitched as he tried to keep him self under control.

"Oh! About that s-see my friends and I, we had to run across hundreds of fans to get to the front row! A-And i must of got tired and- fainted.."

_'..and ended uphere.'_

"Did you.. see anything out of the ordinary to you?" Kyo sighed not really _**wanting**_ to ask that question..

"huh?" Torhu tilted her head a bit to the side with a small open smile on her face.

"Good i guess thats a no.." he chucked as he leaned back on his chair combing through his hair. reliefed.

"Last question, whats your name?"

"Torhu Honda and i already know yours Kyo kun!" Torhu smiled sweetfully at Kyo which was looking at her sideways, blushing.

_'Torhu..torhu..where have i heard that name before?...'_ Kyo stared at the floor for a moment in daze.

"Kyo kun, i was wondering how did i get here?"

At that moment Kyo snaped back up looking at Torhu, which even he didnt know. He was knocked out too by the impacted when she fell on him in cat form.

"Err..."

"**O**kay where the hell is Torhu Damn it!" shouted out a familar voice stomping toward Torhu and Kyo's way.

"Ou chan?" Torhu stood up staring at the door which Ou chan slamed right in with Hana at her side.

"Torhu!" Both Hana and Ou came toward Torhu as they all huged, reunited again.

"Geez, Torhu we were so worried! Right after the orange puff of smoke disappeared we saw you being carried by some suited guy!" said Ou calming down as she let go of Torhu as they both sat down on the couch.

"Yes, Torhu so we tracked the man down to tell us where you were.." said Hana pulling over Hatori by the shoulder with a "I wish I wasnt here right now" look on his face.

"All you girls needed to do was ask nicely and i would of told you where she was anyway..." Hatori sighed steping back a bit, fixing his suit.

"Man, Hatori i thought you were tougher then that! Some _Doc_ you are!" Kyo smirked at Hatori which he glared angerly at him, making Kyo gulp.

Finally after ten minutes got quiet, as everybody seemed to be having a staring contest with someone. Ou was staring at Kyo, Hatori was staring at Hana, Hana was staring right back at Hatori, Kyo was staring at Torhu, and Torhu was smiling with a worried look on her face.

(oh to make this clear...Ou, hana and torhu,>Torhu is sitting in the middle are siting on the couch, hatori is leaning against the wall waiting and kyo is sitting back on his chair..there!)

_'i hope no one starts fighting..'_

"So..Torhu i notice that you and carrot top were here before..did he do something to you? 'Cause if he did i'll beat the orange asswipe up for you.." whispered Ou leaning toward Torhu.

"Hey! i didnt do shit to her!"shouted Kyo which could help but over hear the yankee by how loud her whisper was.(you know cats..super hearing!)

"You better not be lieing to me carrot top!" Ou turned while cracking her knuckles.

" is that supose to scare me, yankee?"Kyo chuckled

"W-Wait, please! Ou chan nothing happened really!"said Torhu realizing that it was going to end up in a fight. "All we did was talk right Kyo kun?"

"Yeah..." Kyo lowered his voice a bit looking a away from Torhu hiding his blush again.

_'..But there was more than just talking before, Torhu...'_

"I should be going the rest of the band members should come any minute now." Hatori calmly reaching for the door knob, but it turned by it's self opening the other way, which appeared to bea young men on the other side.

"Hatori?" said Yuki with a towel around his neck and holding a water bottle with his left hand.

"Just in time too" he smirked making his way out the door.

"Fuck its the rat..."groaned Kyo leaning backwards on his chair.

**S**uddenly...

"**Whack!"**

Kyo fell off his chair holding out his ruby gutair and a bleeding bruise on his forehead, being hit by his own guitar.

"Stupid cat, you forgot that." Yuki death glared Kyo while making his way to the sitting girls whom were stuned with their mouths open.

"Hello, nice to meet you three." Yuki smiled happily as if nothing happened putting his hand out.

"uh..yes! im Arisa Uotani...but call me Ou for short!" Ou shook his hand with a sweat tear coming down.

"Amazing...im Saki Hanajima..and you have such strength..." Hana didnt shake his hand, but simply stared at Yuki.

"um..Oh my goodness! he's bleeding!" said Torhu panicing waving her arms around.

"Dont worry about him...the only thing that really is injuried is probly his ego.." Yuki turned facing Kyo which was now standing up.

"Like you should be talking sissy boy.." kyo grined evily with his eyes narrowed turning into red cat eyes.

"hmm...I wonder why you joined the band, cat...Was it because of the incident with Akito?..." Yuki said calmly

"**S**hut up!" Kyo shouted

"..Or was it you were looking for _her_?.." Kyo growled as chaotic memories stired back into his mind...

"shut..." Kyo swayed a bit to the right..suddenly ran off slaming the door behind him..

"Kyo kun..."mumbled Torhu sitting up and walking away from the gang..forgeting everybody except kyo.

* * *

**T**here sitting out on the lonely stage, not a sound to be heard, and the only lights were only around the stage which turn on automaticly. It was quite late and the cresent moon seemed close to the earth than usual..Kyo desprately trying to face his depressing memories... 

"Why are the memories coming back now?.."whispered Kyo staring at the floor.

_"Kyo..."_

_"Kyo are you mad at me?..."_

_"Im sorry...But i cant let you see that little girl anymore.."_

"**S**hutup..."

_"You see i want you for myself..Thats why you cant go outside"_

"**I**s that really the reason?"

_"You that i love you kyo.."_

"**T**hats not true..."

_"I love you...always"_

"**S**hutup.."

"Kyo kun are you alright?" said Torhu running toward Kyo

"I dont want to talk about it.." kyo said strictly..

"Gasp, Oh my goodness your still bleeding!" Torhu kneeled in front of Kyo which his forehead kept bleeding. Quickly she reached out ahandcherif (dang i suck at spelling) gently wiping away the blood off his face. Kyo just gazed at her amazed that she came just... for him.

_'Torhu...where have i heard that name before?..'_

* * *

**W**ell this chapter i think is a bit too long soo...**T**wo parts there will be!

**A**nway im truthful to my word..**S**o i'll be working on the next chapter soon! **XD**


	4. A Faded Past Part 2

**A** faded Past Part 2

**M**uahahahaha! **S**ee told ya im fast!...**A**nd yet my family hogs the computer! T.T

**O**kay im not that fast, but i know how it feels to keep waiting for an author to write more! **x"D**

**S**oo...remember **2** chapt.s at a time!

**O**h! **T**hanx for the reviews: (srry i didnt do it before..)

**F**an999123: **Y**up i updated.

**S**arah **A**ltland **N**ittany: **Y**eah it does fit! **A**lso so am i for the pair.. **:D**

**T**inkerflyinbell: (**F**ans you) **K**ewl! you lov the fic! **T**hanx! for **2 **reviews! **X"P**

**K**enya: **T**hanx! **D**ont worry i'll put up more chapt.'s later..

**C**owgirlkitten2000: **Y**eah i decided to do something kinda alike the orignal Furuba, **o**r at least the characters arent so OC!

**O**n with the story!

"**T**alk"

_'**T**houghts'_

**F**lashbacks

-**K**yo's cat meow meanings-

* * *

**B**ack at the stage

_'What is this feeling?..everytime im near her...hell i think im going crazy...'_

"**H**ey, gir-I mean Torhu have you ever thought of ...being an assistant or something?" said Kyo trying not to make eye contact, while Torhu was wiping away the last blood stain from his forehead or he would turn red as a tomato..

"What do you mean, kyo kun?" Torhu tilted her head giving kyo a worried look.

"Gah! I-I mean you know, helping around the band with stuff! Thats w-what i mean!"Kyo shouted making it more than obvious than usual.

"Well i dont know..i have to ask the band members, tell Hana and Ou chan, also my grandfather!" Quickly Torhu stood up with her hands on her cheeks.

_'i forgot about that...'_

"Kyo, kyo, kyo...This is not like you..Hiding a girl away from your _Manager_ and half the band!" said the young black suited man slowly walking toward Kyo and Torhu.

"Shigure..."growled Kyo standing up right in front of Torhu, cluching his fists.

"Now kyo i heard what happened before during the concert and-"said Shigure calmly unloosing his red tie getting interupted, stoping almost three feet away from them.(**I**f you read or seen furuba, around the first few episodes shigure is in a nice suit and stuff, well hes wearing the same one!)

"-She didnt see anything!" Kyo mutter as Torhu was trying to figure out what were they talking about.

"i see... well i was hearing what you were saying earlier...She can join us but she wont be an assistiant..."said Shigure giving a serious look at the two.

"Um, w-what would i be then, sir?"said Torhu finally speaking out, taking a step forward by kyo.

"..You would be our..brand new Cleaning Manager!"Shigure happily grined shaking Torhu's hand.

"huh?" Torhu bankly smiled.

"The boys can make such a mess and the only thing they eat is fast food! Oh, please just call me Shigure, and you are?"

"Oh, My name is Torhu Honda, Shigure san! B-but i dont know if i can go though..."Torhu looked down..

_'oh kami..i dont know! i have to ask first..unless this is only a one opertunity!'_

"Alright then, Hotbullets are going to stay in town for only two more days so i'll give you time till then if you change your mind."Shigure crossed his arms as Torhu nodded back at him. Until he gasped, remembering something..

"Torhu, i think two of your friends wanted me to tell you, that its time to go and they're waiting for you out in the parking lot!"

"Oh my goodness! Hana and Ou chan i almost forgot about them! Uh, i got to go.. bye, Shigure san and Kyo kun!"Torhu Shouted nervously, waving good bye as she ran off back stage.

"You'll meet the rest of the band later!"shouted shigure waving back.

"Shigure...you should... ask Akito about this.."mumbled Kyo facing his back at shigure.

"Relax Kyo, i have things under control as long as she doesnt try to hug anyone..besides its seems like your interested in her..."shigure smirked evily

"**I am not!"**Kyo turned toward shigure with a vain poping out of his forehead, not realizing that he was holding on to Torhu's handkercheif with his right hand...

* * *

**T**he next day...

**I**t was a Saturday afternoon, amazingly it pouring rain, since the night before was perfect weather. The concert for Hotbullets had to cancel that day 'cause of heavy flooding and crowded in traffic, so mostly Hana, Ou and Torhu had to unfortunately stay indoors, bored out of their minds. But that didnt stop Torhu from enjoying the day, as she sat in front of her room window. As usual her grandfather went off for a gambling game of bingo for the day so she was alone.(hey old people lov stuff like that...i think)

"**S**igh..its so peaceful .."said Torhu in a low voice almost close as a whisper.

_'All i need to do is _tell_ Hana and Ou chan about the job...'_

**E**arlier that morning Torhu asked her grandfather before he left about the ...oppertunity..

"Grandpa..i was wondering..Y-You know about the band i went last night..well i met up with them and they offered me a job.."said Torhu looking down puting her hands together.

"Really, Torhu? Well i think thats great."smiled the gentle grandfather smiling, right in front of Torhu.

"But grandpa i'll be touring with them and... im afraid that i wont come back for six months or so...i dont know if i should take it."she sighed deeply as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"As long as your happy Torhu, you can go because i hate to see you here all on your lonesome... Its good that you would travel, but its all up to you my dear."He smiled while letting go of her shoulder.

"Thank you, grandpa" Torhu smiled back softly as her Grandfather waved good bye closing the door behind him..

_'i need to get groceries..today.'_

* * *

**K**yo's pov..

**S**ince the concert was canceled it seemed like the band members and their care takers went off to explore the city around them. Everybody was carrying umbrelas of the color that matched them, except for Kyo who stuburnly refused to take one. Without a word everybody spreaded out, Haru went to a store called 'Hot topic' (it seems like he would lol), Shigure dragging Hatori to the mall (to see high school girls..such a perv.), Kureno went off to the bookstore,Yuki went to the garden store while being followed by crazy fan girls (he did have a garden in the original furuba!), leaving Kyo to walk around only wearing a black zipped jacket to save him from the rain.

_'Damn it..finally i can be alone..Away from the popularity and that damn rat.'_

"Cough..Why the hell am i out here?..Man i must be extremely bored.."mumbled Kyo with a grouchy look on his face covering his mouth by the uncontroling cough.

"Cough..Cough..**C**ough!"Kyo stoped, putting his hand on the damp fence on his right side bending down.

_'Fuck!...i dont think i can stay human for much longer...'_

"Cough..Must find shelter..Cough, Cough."

"Cough..Cough..".. And...**Poof!** An orange cloud covered Kyo turning him back into a cat with black and white marble beads still on his paw, but seeming too weak to move cause of the rain.He just layed there tired and waiting for the rain to stop. which seemed endless. Until finally someone had came...

"Oh my goodness its the orange cat i saw!"said the voice..

_'Who...?..is that?' _

"Dont worry i'll save you.."

_'Is it **her**?...i hope..it..is...' _The last thought of Kyo faded into sleep, just before he could open his eyes to see his savior..

* * *

**A**t the house..

**F**inally Kyo woke up, he was in a strange room...Torhu's room. He could tell by the picture frame of an orange brown short haired lady hugging Torhu in her navy blue middle school uniform on the small rectagular desk in the corner. Also he was laying on a full size yellow confort bed, which he could see across from him was Torhu turning on water in the bathroom.

"Meow!" or -What the hell am i doing here!- Kyo stood up in all fours.

"Oh good, your awake!" smiled Torhu walking toward the orange cat.

"Meow?" or - you live around here!- Kyo titled his head a bit.

"i almost thought you were a goner." Torhu giggled, scratching behind Kyo's ears making him purr loudly.

"i'll be back later to feed you orange kitty!.." slowly Torhu walked back to the bathroom, closing the door leaving Kyo gazing at her..

_'Man what the hell should i do now?' _Kyo turned around jumping off of the bed staring at Torhu's door.

_' Shit..i cant stay a cat for too long!...And my clothes are still outside..' _

'_Damn..im screwed..'_ he sighed deeply as he looked down at the floor.

**M**eanwhile with Torhu...

_'What should i do?...' _thought Torhu, still wondering if to go or not, laying in the hot steamy tub with her hair in a bun.

_'It would be much harder to tell Ou and Hana chan!'_ She shouted in her headputting her hands on her head.

_'Oh no..i forgot about school!'_

_'Tests, homework, a-and grades! I cant quit on Mom now!'_

_'All this stress always makes me dizzy!...' _Quickly stood up grabing a white pearled towel, rapping it around her tightly getting out of the tub. But unaware of the water puddle she steped on making her slip backwards.

"**EEk!**" screamed Torhu before she slamed her head on the door making her slightly unconcious.

**B**ack with Kyo..

Kyo just sat there in front of Torhu's door, trying to figure out how to get out of her room and to get his clothes. Until he heard a scream and a thud coming from the bathroom. Luckly he turned back into a human as he took off a whitesheet from Torhu's bed, putting it around his waist.

_'Just in time'_

"Torhu!" Kyo shouted opening the door seeing Torhu on the floor with only a towel barely holding. He kneeled down, putting his hand on Torhu's neck.

_'Whew, she's still alive...'_

Carefully Kyo put his hands around Torhu, making sure that they didnt touch draging her onthebed.

"Sigh, Man she's light.." Kyo said in a low tone lifting up a lock of hair from Torhu smelling the scent of ocean breeze of shampoo.

_'She looks so much like **her**...My first crush..'_

"Nah it cant be _her..._But i have to tell her about the zodiac..." Kyo leaned closer to the peaceful sleeping Torhu.

_'Damn, i hope... she's **her**...' _He gently put his hand on Torhu's rosey cheek, bending down slowly, kissing her lips.

_'This will be our little secret only...' _Kyo blushed as red as a tomato.

* * *

**W**ell that went okay!

**D**ont worry in the next chapt. you will find out what Kyo is meaning to **_her_** in his story!

**A**lso a second pair is going up beside **K**yox**T**orhu..next time!

**K**eep the Reviews going! **X"P**


	5. A different of interest

**A** Different type of Interest

**W**ell, hallo everyone!

**A**s you might known..**I** took a short break 'cause this is the first i got a brain block!

**O**neangredwarf: **I**t's okay, remember..**K**yo was trying to be a regular cat so Torhu wouldnt suspect something...**U**ntil now..

**C**owgirlkitten2000: **L**ol, yeah just trying to bring out the original Kyo! (**k**nowing he cares alot for Torhu!)

**T**inkerflyinbell: **H**ere's another!

**K**enya: **Y**up, yup! lol...**I**t was also his first kiss by the lips too!

**S**arah **A**ltland : **L**ol! **D**ont be sad here's another! **;"3**

**L**et's keep going!

**Oh! F**orgot to tell you viewers, presenting... _pair 2..._**S**ame day too...

"**T**alking"

_'**T**houghts'_

**F**lashbacks

* * *

_'**I**t's just one of those days...'_

**A**mazing that throughout the whole week it had to started raining on one of the concert nights..Well at least the band members got the day off. It's been two hours since the group split up, Hatori and Shigure after checking out girls (shigure) they went to the Sohma house to talk to Akito about some matters of the girl, Haru went off to the arcade with Yuki joining him later, Kyo, well he just disappeared some where..And leaving Kureno still at the bookstore sitting by a wide window with two thick books by the corner of the charcoal black sofa(which he's on) sipping on the starbucks coffee he got an hour ago which was still steaming.

"Yawwn...It's terribly slow today.." said Kureno stretch his arms slightly outward, combing through his light goldish brown hair with his hands. Slowly he got up from the sofa grabing the two books by the corner, walking across some of the empty tables filled with books. With only looking a glance at one the tables, came running of one of the emplyees with handfuls of books cover their face until...

**"Bam!" **Bunches on books came flying around leaving the emplyee and Kureno on the floor.

_'ouch...' _Kureno rubbed the back of his head where one of the books hit.

"Oh Shoot! Im so sorry!" said the girl emplyee siting up quickly grabing couple of the books.

" Sigh, Let me help you.." Kureno calmly said get some books.

"Um..thanks!..w-wait a sec...Kureno Sohma?" Kureno looked up at the girl with a puzzled look.

"Hey dont you remember me? From last night, i went off looking for my friend Torhu backstage!" The girl pointed at her self giving Kureno a moment to remember...

It was ten minutes after the concert ended, Kureno having a towel over his head with Haru by his side leaning by the hallway wall, resting until two girls came storming along, one was dressed in all black (Hana) and the other in sort of a punkish yankee look (Uo). The goth looking girl kept walking, running into Hatori at the end of the hall, while the blond yankee stoped in front of them.

"Okay, Where the hell is Torhu!" Shouted the yankee girl raising her fist up toward Haru and gripping his shirt with the other. 

"Who?.." Haru said calmly rubbing his hair with the towel not even caring.

"The girl who was cared away by the suited guy earlier! You guys better have done nothing to her or i'll-!" 

"Excuse me, miss.." said Kureno gently putting down Uo's clutching fist, interupting her.

"Sorry miss, but we dont know where your friend is...But please calm down, we dont want to start anything.."Uo turned toward the drummer, letting go of Haru and taking a step back but not letting Kureno out of her sight.

"Geez..."muttered Haru stretching out his left shoulder where Uo gripped his shirt.

Uolowered her head for a moment until she turned showing her back. "Hey...I have a name ya know.." She slightly showing her face to Kureno.

"It's Arisa Uotani..And dont you forget it!..."Uo showed a slight blush before running ahead to Hana who was holding on to Hatori as the captive.

Kureno chuckled with a smirk on his face..

"Wanna to get a bite to eat kureno?"said Haru walking up to Kureno who kept staring at the hallway where the yankee girl went off.

"Yeah might as well, tonight's weatherlooks pretty nice...I doubt it will be bad tomorrow..." said Kureno leaning his arm on Haru's shoulder as they walked toward the exit...

"That was you?" Kureno scaned the girl for a moment.

She didnt look exactly the same...Uo's hair was up in a tight pony with one lock of her blond hair was behind her right ear, wearing a dark green apron around her waist matching her white shirt and light grass green name tag.

"Yup, i work here half the time!" Uo smiled putting away the last couple of books back on the table.

"Hump..i see..see ya around then.." he waved turning around.

"Um...Hey wait!" Uo quickly grabed the end of his long sleeve shirt, making Kureno look at her.

"Im getting out of work in a bit...Do you wanna catch a bite to eat..Drummer boy?"she tilted her head a bit at him.

_'Drummer boy?'_

"Sure, Arisa..." He smirked

"chuckle, Good you remembered my name..but just call me Uo, drummer boy.." Uo through her apron on the table,grabbing her pale blue umbrela.

"Okay..Uo"

* * *

**M**eanwhile...

_'What a strange dream...' _

Torhu rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her bed, noticing she was still wet...and in a towel...and not in the bathroom?

"How d-did i get here?" Torhu's eyes grew large looking around trying to figure out what exactly happened. She stoped for a moment noticing a shadow sitting by the window. With her eye sight still blurry Torhu stared at the figure turning it's head toward her. Showing through the light showed a boy with orange hair, brown mix red eyes, and a sheet around his waist.

"Kyo?..." muttered Torhu rubbing her eyes again, making sure it was real. But as the blurry figure turned all the way around, he faded into the orange cat. She sighed, looking at the cat walking toward the bed and jumping right beside her.

"Do you know how i got here, little orange cat?"She smiled scratching the cat behind the ears.

"Actually..._i do_.."

"eh?" Torhu turned her head looking around in her room.

_'Must be hearing things...'_

"Hey down here!" Shouted the little orange cat looking directly at Torhu.

"U-Uh..." Torhu slowly lowered her head with her jaw wide open.

"Don't scream...It's me, ya know.. Kyo"

"OH MY GoOdNeSs! You can talk!" Quickly Torhu lifted up Kyo shaking him nervously making sure there wasnt any strings or microphones on him.

"Geez, damn i-it c-can you stop s-shaking me! P-Put me down before i change back into-" And just before continuing, an orange poof of a cloud surrounded Torhu's bed as Torhu coughed waving her hands around to make the cloud disappear but a hand reached out holding on to Torhu's, stoping her.

"Shit!...I think you should turn around..."

"**Eeek!**"Torhu screamed quickly turning her head around and moving half her body almost falling off the bed.

"Strange, i thought I would have more time!.."mumbled Kyo rewrapping the same sheet by the corner of the bed.

"...Y-You were the orange cat all this time..Kyo-kun?"

Long silence...Until Kyo nodded his head, with his orange bangs covering his eyes.

"Ya know, about the legend of the zodiac tale and the cat that was...fooled...that is me..or at least my damn spirit that lives within me.."

"Huh?" Torhu tilts her head..

"See Torhu..There's others like me, we all share a curse...if we hug the opposite sex or get very sick we turn into our...zodiac form."

_'Others..'_

"Others like you?...Are they.. any of the other Sohmas?" Torhu looks down at her bed.

"Yeah, but..You'll find out later..For now, for your safety..Keep this a secret between you and me. Okay?" Kyo turned toward Torhu showing a bit of his eyes.

"Okay, you can count on me! I won't tell anyone!" said Torhu putting her hands up in front of her, cluching them into fists, looking at Kyo with a serious look. Kyo smirked giving a gentle punch on her head.

"You better.."

"Hey, can you get my clothes there still outside..After _you_ change.." Kyo turned back around facing the window blushing, realizing that Torhu was still wearing only a towel and all soaken wet.

"Gah! i-i almost forgot!" Torhu stormed across the room going through her dresser and went straight to the restroom.

Kyo was once again alone in Torhu's room for the moment, walking toward her dresser which on the right end of the corner was a cord less, purple phone. He reached for the phone, dialing digits, (ha) as calling came slow started beeps. Searching for the call...

_'Fuck..Come on...answer the phone..damn dog'_

"H-Hello?" Chuckled Shigure before answering.

"Hey its me, did you ask Akito?"

"Ah! Kyo, I was wondering when were you going to call...Disappearing from the group like thatso quickly isnt like you!.."

"Shigure..."grunted Kyo in a low voice.

"Fine, fine..He said it's okay, but if she hugs anyone..Well, make sure she doesn't say a word..."

"That's it? Hell, it cant be that freak'n easy!.. Are you up to something!..Shigure!"

"Uhh...Kyo! **sssh**( fake disconnection)..cant.. **sssh**..hear you.. **ssssh**..got to go.. **sssh**..call ... **sssh**.. you later!.. **sssh**" And just like that, shigure hanged up.

"Damn dog!" Kyo Shouted as usual slaming the phone down. Few seconds later, Torhu opened the bathroom door, fully dressed smiling happily grabing her umbrella.(White shirt, blue jean type skirt, hair up a pony tail.)

"Okay i'll be back Kyo-kun! Just stay put while i get your clothes!" Kyosighed.Just looking at Torhu made Kyo a bit more relax. His eyes followed her as she walked toward the door closing it behind her, waving good bye. After she left, he lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling with his hand over his head.

_'Why the hell do i feel this way?..I barely know her..but i feel like i known her longer...'_

"She looks like **_her_**.."he whispered

'**_She's_** _the main reason i even joined the band..'_

* * *

**F**lashback...

"**M**other..."

"Mother may i please go to the park..I-I have my beads on tightly." said the little orange haired eight year old boy looking out the window.(Kyo in kid form of course!) Standing right beside him smiling a false smile at him, stood a light brown haired woman reaching out to the boy's left arm. Gazing at his black and white marbled beads.

"...Okay, but don't stay too long and no hugging.." the boy smiled wide as if getting a christmas present first. He grabed his little toy guitar and ran out the straight out the door. Across the street from the boy's house was a small playground area, swings, jungle gym, etc. Since it was late in the day there was hardly any kids, except one girl and a parent who had long brownish orange hair, was sitting on a bench taking random pictures with her camera.

_'Now i can practice!' _Grined the boy sitting on the middle swing, practicing his little gutair.

"Wow! You sound p-pretty good!" The boy quickly looked up seeing the girl with short brown hair with a stran of her hair tied with a pink marbled pony tail, matching her pink dress with a white shirt under it and black bucklet shoes. (vol. 1 ya know who..same look, lil kid)

"Y-You really think so?" The little boy looked dazzeled. The girl nodded happily.

"Hello! What's your name?" the little girl puts out her hand to him.

"K-Kyo."

"Kyo-chan wanna come and play with me?" the little girl tilts her head.

Kyo blinks for a moment realizing that she's the second person who asked him to play since the incident with the other little girl...Kagura.

Kyo smiles "Yeah!" he reaches out his hand taking the opertunity for the moment as they both holding hand ran to the jungle gym. Every day since then Kyo would beg his mother, to go to the park every late after noon making sure he had on his beads.

"Kyo-chan what do you wanna be when you grow up?"said the little girl sitting right beside Kyo swinging.

" um, I..dunno..i dunno what im good at.."Kyo looked at the ground

"..Oh! I know what you can be! You can be a guitar player, since your really good!" The girl smiled turning toward Kyo.

"Your right, i could be a pro and go around the country!" Kyo quickly turned toward the girl with more encourgement.

"What do you wanna be Honda-Chan when you grow up?" he asked

"Um..i-i always help my mom out with cooking food...maybe i'll pratice becoming a cook or something.." The girl shrugs with a small smile.

"Yeah, when i become famous, when i grow up, i'll go looking for you so we could split the money and we could buy a house together or something!"

"Is that a promise?" the girl holds out her hand puting out her pinky finger.

"Yup, its a promise." Kyo puts out his hand,pinky finger up as they shake with a pinky promise.

_'Best friends forever'_

The day had ended as Kyo waved good bye to his new best friend, not know that his mother was standing outside staring at Kyo saying his byes. Making it his last..The next day...

"Mother may please go to the park?" said Kyo happily looking up at his mom, who was smiling back.

"Kyo..Im sorry...But you can't see those people anymore.."

"B-But why?"Kyo's smile turned to a frown.

"'Cause i want you inside...I-I want you for my self.."

"Kyo looked down at the floor..with faded eyes

"Kyo...You know that i love you... r-right?"

_'But I promised her...'_

"I-I love you...Next time we might go to the park..."

_'But Next time never came...' _

Kyo continued looking outside the window, seeing moving trucks pass by, never seeing the girl again and know he won't too.

"I will be famous...I will." muttered Kyo staring at the sunset down, returning to the moutains.

_'As long as i could see **her**...'_

Three months later his mom commited suicide (thats what i think what happened back then!) Years had pass since that day, Yuki, making up a band to get away from the Sohma house. As much as Kyo hated Yuki, he didn't this opertunity to pass away, remembering the promise he made to the girl, he first started to have a crush on (no wonder..) making sure that he kept it. (making him famous no doubt..)

* * *

**B**ack at the room..

"**S**igh, man i still wonder if it's her though.."muttered Kyo still staring at the ceiling. Until hearing a far away door open, hearing foot steps climbing up stairs as the door to the room finally opened came Torhu with Kyo's clothes.

Kyo sat up looking at Torhu. "Hi kyo-kun! Im back!"Grined Torhu putting the set of clothes on the bed.

"That didn't take too long.." Kyo slowly jumped off the bed, streching his arms outward. He walked toward the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Yup!"

_'Even though i accidently ran into Yuki and Haru-san! i'll tell him later...'_

"Deep sigh.." Torhu sat on her bed smiling.Until Kyo came out walking toward her.

"Hey...I wanted to say.. thanks for getting my clothes for me..and saving me from the rain.." Kyo blushed as usual turning his head slightly.

"Your welcome!" Torhu giggled at his look.

"Hey torhu..Look up."Kyo walked right in front on her pointing up.

"HuH?" Torhu looking puzzel looked up at the ceiling until Kyo leaned in front of her face giving her a peck on the lips.

"Gahh!" Torhu turned beat redand so didKyo with his eyes covered by his bangs again but still able to see his face like a tomato.

"Thats a thank you..see ya tomorrow" Kyo waved at Torhu, still stuned of what he did, staring at him leave out of her room at last.

_'Um..Uh...T-That was a suprised..'_

And Tommorrow was the leaving for the tour...It was going to be interesting...

* * *

**W**hew! That was long! **S**orry i had to be gone so long! Thing were pretty busy now and days!

**I**ts almost graduation time! **X"D** Yay! **C**ant wait Come on High School!...OoPs..**O.o'**

**O**h Well..**I**f kyo had the courage i bet he would have kissed Torhu in the manga...but ya never know! **X"P**

**L**aterz...**W**ill be writing soon!


	6. On the road

**O**n the road

**W**hew! **G**osh luckly summers here! Yay! **S**orry fans i've been busy (no time for computer..)

**K**enya: **I **dont know it exactly, that Kyo killed her..but oh well!

**C**atlover576: **S**orry for the cliffhanger, its good to keep you fans excited!

**K**isa-shikari-sakishi-rin: **A**ww..see i updated!

**S**uChAbAkA: **L**ol sorry for taking so long!

**K**yo's lil princess: O.O' **W**ow kewl that you like the story alot!

**H**ioni-sama: **S**ee i did :">

**T**inkerflyinbell: **Y**ay for another chapter!

**O**h! **I**n this chapter, there will be a new rivals not just for trying to win Torhu's heart..**B**ut also for Kyo's too...

**T**here will be _Two_ parts!

**O**n with the story!

"**T**alking"

_'**T**houghts'_

**F**lashbacks

* * *

_'**G**osh, today's the day that im leaving!'_

It was the day of the Hot Bullet's tour to go under way. The weather improved, partly cloudy with a slight breeze, but more darkthunderclouds were about to come during the night. Since Torhu didnt have a car, the Hot bullet gang was heading over to her house to pick her up with the tour bus.

"Gotta get ready!" mumbled Torhu pulling her black coated, roller suit case down the stairs.

"Torhu my dear, are you sure you don't need help with that?" said Torhu's grandfather slowly waking toward the end of the stairs, which Torhu finally reached.

"O-Oh no grandpa! I'm okay, they said that they would come pick me up in 5 mins." Torhu smiled with a sweat tear coming down her cheek.

"Alright then, but remember to be yourself, and you can come home anytime if something bad happens...I will be here." He smiled with his arms behind his back.

"Yes, i will" Torhu looked down with the same smile on her face.

_'Be yourself...I will mom..'_

**"Ding-Dong!" **

"Ah! that must be them!" quickly Torhu raced to the door, opening it expecting to be Kyo but instead...

"Torhu!"shouted Uo came hugging Torhu tightly with Hana wipping her tears with a tissue.

"Ehh? Uo-chan and Hana-chan, w-what are you doing here?"gasped Torhu waving her arms around looking at Uo.

"We heard that you were going on tour with the band, so we came to say goodbye!" Uo sniffled a bit finally letting go of Torhu.

"But how did you guys found out? I barely left a message for you two just a few minutes ago!" Torhu's eyes widen by the second.

"We heard it from Uo's crush, Kureno yesterday.." Hana rushed toward Torhu, which was her turn to hug her.

"Hana!" shouted Uo with a slight blush on her cheeks with a sweat tear coming down.

Torhu giggled as the tour bus came screeching stop in front of the house. Uo and Hana sadly sighed while walking with their best friend toward the front of the bus's enterence door way. The bus door opened, the first one to walk out was Yuki, then Shigure, and lastly kyo. The rest of the band just thought three would be enough.

"Ah, Miss Honda let me help u with ur suitcase.." said Yuki softly as usual, taking away Torhu's louge walking back to the bus.

"W-wait, i can do that! I mean..You dont really have to take it." Torhu took a step forward putting one hand on her chest, curled into a small fist looking a bit worried.

"No, its okay. I'll take it...since your the guest of honor here." Yuki turned his head slightly, giving Torhu a charming smile then went on back in the bus. Leaving Torhu a with a little blush around her cheeks, which Kyo barely nudged Yuki, walking out of the bus seeing Torhu with her small blush.

"Hm?" Kyo looked puzzled for a bit, tilting his head as he went right in front of Torhu leaning on the bus with his hands in his pockets... Eyes looking away.

_'Since when did they get to be buddies? She barely met the damn rat two days ago...' _

"Yay! its so good that you decided to come Torhu!" grined Shigure grabing Torhu's hand, with a handshake making Torhu a out of balanced.

"Um, yes it is Shigure-san!" she smiled.

"Now, we must being going now! We have to pick up two other people in Kyoto!" Shigure put his hand on Torhu's shoulder which now they were facing Hana and Uo which were too busy taking out tissue to dry they're tears.

"Say your good byes and come to the bus, okay!" Then Shigure left right there with the smile still on his face, singing a little tone in his head has Torhu hugged her two friends.

"Call us Torhu.." said Hana the first to let go of the hug.

"Yeah, take care." sniffled Uo slowly letting go.

_'Hopefully she will be alright in the hands of ..the band..'_

Torhu nodded as she walked in front of the bus enterance waving goodbye. "I'll try to call you guys later!"

"Come on already, we have to be going." said Kyo which was outside the whole time, now walking right past of Torhu snatching her hand pulling her into the bus. As the engine turned on, closing the enterance and now on the road to a new begining.

* * *

"**W**ow!" Torhu was amazed, of how the bus looked inside. It looked like any other oversized rv, but a little different... On the left side was a the small section of a 50's style electric stove/oven which was painted jet black,which above it was the a newly added microwave, right by the stove/oven was a marble covered sink and a silver whirlpool frigurator. (i cant spell it darn it!) On the right side was the wooden round table and red ruby booth twirled around it.(which Haru sitting play his psp) down the hall are attached bunk beds for the boys, and at the end of the bus the bunk beds for the girls with a dark green cirton on the side...(will be introducing later on) seperating the rooms were two leather couches on different sides with a HD tv on the right side and a Xbox 360 hooked up to it.(Kureno on the left couch sitting, reading a book and Shigure on the right side trying to figure out how to play the Xbox 360.) Oh, lastly the bathroom is also at the end before the girls bunk beds. (which Yuki is currently in.)

"Its soo amazing!" Torhu smiled happily smiling raising her hand in front of her, finally noticing that her right hand was still holding on to Kyo's.

"Gah! im soo sorry!" quickly let go taking small steps toward the booth as she sat on the edge of the corner, embarssed.

"Hey Torhu, so u finally made it home yesterday thats, good." said Haru pausing his game, looking at Torhu. "Yuki and i thought you would get lost or something."

"Yes Haru-san, not even a rainy day could bring me down." Torhu giggled with a smile. Meanwhile during the small conversation, Kyo went to the fridge, taking a can of No Fear leaning on the counter listening.

_'They saw each other yesterday?' _

"Shit, my battery is dieing...i gotta go get my charger." Haru quickly scouched out of the other side of the booth, running down the hall. "Nice for you to join us Torhu!" he shouted continuing to run._  
_

"So..." Kyo spoke out walking to the other side of the booth's corner, right in front of Torhu taking out a folded piece of paper and a inch an a half pencil."..How did you saw them yesterday?"

"Well a-after i got your clothes...I accidently ran into Haru and Sohma-san...and saw their zodiac form..so i got to know them better while they walked me half way home!" Torhu smiled openly until noticing Kyo writing on his scratched paper.

"What are you doing Kyo-kun?" Torhu hopped to the other side next to Kyo, curious.

"Writing another song.." Kyo glanced Torhu and looked back at the paper.

"Gasp, Kyo-kuns a writer for the band!" Torhu eyes widen.

"Hmph, basicly. I wrote almost all the songs except three." Kyo smirked turning toward Torhu, giving his own charm.

"Really!" Torhu leaned forward excited to know a new fact about Kyo.

Kyo nodded also leaning forward toward Torhu almost a few inches away from their faces..getting closer as they speak.

"Yeah...but i wanted to be a back up singer...So i wont have to.. waste a breath.." Kyo's tone of voice became more soften. His eyes roam at Torhu's soft pink lips which were coming closer...and closer as they were now only an inch apart. Torhu became dizzy almost like a spell, but much more..She kept staring at Kyo's red mixed eyes seeing how different he can be only to her, as strange feelings started to come up, and giving in to them. Kyo placed his hand on Torhu's warm cheek pulling her in as only their tip of their lips touched..enough to say only one more sentence..

"Unlike that damn rat...i can be both.." And thats when he messed up on kissing Torhu...cause someone was out of the bathroom.

"**Smack!**"

"Stupid cat, you should watch you say..And what you do.." said Yuki cracking his knuckles looking very pissed off at Kyo.

"**G**rrr...why you bastard!... i thought you were in the shower!" Kyo stepped away from Torhu, standing with his face terribly red also a vain popping out of his forhead. (and a bump behind his head)

"U-um.. guys!" Torhu starting to panic with blush all over her face, but continued being ignored.

"I finished it, stupid...You should know that we're picking up Kagura first..today." Yuki smirked taking fighting position.

Torhu gasped, because they we're heading to pick up the second famous singer, pop rock Kagura!

"Dont you call me stupid!...And why fucking Kagura first!" Kyo flinched a bit but went back on his guard.

"Cause we need her..._stupid cat._"

"**T**hat's it!" Kyo swiftly came toward Yuki, trying to hit his face but misses and get kneed in the stomache, ending the fight quickly.

"Serves you right...Oh im deeply sorry Miss Honda for startling you." Yuki turned toward Torhu returning to being nice. As Torhu sat there shocked, to say anything but just nodd while he walked away.

"Damn it..." Kyo sat on the ground rubbing his stomache looking down at the floor.

_'I gotta train more..'_

"Kyo-kun are you alright?" Torhu kneeled down with Kyo, worried.

"Sigh, yea..." He looked up at Torhu first seeing her lips again and turning into a red tomato again. "Err...im going to go take a shower or something.." he quickly got up and walked off.

She sighed deeply trying to standing up. _'Already so much has happen today and its only been an hour!' _Torhu looked at the the table noticing the folded piece of paper.

_'Kyo's?...' _

Wondering if it was his, she opened it.

On the top of the paper there written said:

**The lyrics to_ Kiss me, Kill me_**

**_

* * *

_**

**W**hew! one chapter done! **D**ont worry im already getting started on chapter 7!

**N**ext Chapter a member comes joins Hot Bullets tour bus!

**A**nd a concert to the new song _**Kiss me, Kill me**_ is created my by me. (i used my own words..It took me only two hours) **S**o hopefully its good.

**H**mm..i've been thinking if i should put down a lemony chapter..**I**nvoling everybody in the bus...**W**ith poker and clothes...

**O**r should i do a classic **T**ruth or **D**are?

**T**ell me please! leave your reviews!

**L**aterz **:"D**


	7. A Rival formed

**N**ew **R**ivals

**W**oot! **A**nother chapter!

**I**n this one another **R**ival is joining the tour bus..**A**lso joining later is a very hyper violinist!

**O**h and the song **_Kiss me Kill me_** is written by me and i hope its good!

**C**owgirlkitten2000: **W**ell heres another one!

**L**ouchan: **Y**eah poor **K**yo and **T**orhu...**S**he get tricked by her in the later chapters...(**T**orhu trusts too many ppl)

**O**nigiri: **Y**eah Kyo is so punk!

**A**nyway ppl i need your help! **Y**ou gotta decide which lemony chapter should i put in the next chapter!

**E**ither: clasic **T**ruth or **D**are OR party **S**trip **P**oker!

**S**ay your decision on your reviews please!

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

Flashback 

(background vocals during song) ...**W**hich is **K**yo

is a go back and repeat

/is author saying

**C**ontinued where we left off...

_'These are Kyo's lyrics...'_

Torhu looked around holding the piece of paper and figured that Kyo is already in the shower. She only read the top part of the paper as she quickly folded back as it was originally, putting it in her pocket for save keeping. Since the day was going slow, Torhu decided to cook something since before she came everybody was either eating fast food or nothing. The whole gang was restless siting or laying in the area of the black couches waiting to get to Kyoto which was 2 hours way from meeting Kagura and for their next concert.

"What to make, what to make.." Torhu spoke softly to her self reaching from the top shelves to get some pots and pans (which were very dusty) with the rice maker. (also dusty)

"Need some help, Miss Honda?"said Yuki walking toward Torhu which seemed to startled by the sound of his voice by the way she jumped a bit making a pot almost fall as Yuki barely caught it.

"Oh my goodness, im sorry!" Torhu quickly placed the rest of the pots and pans on the stove/oven, turning toward Yuki.

"No its okay, i shouldnt have just come in like that." Yuki smiled walking right next to Torhu. "So what are you planning to cook?"

"Um, that what i was wondering myself" Torhu gently scratched her head with a sweat tear coming down.

Yuki chuckled a bit. "How about stew _leeks_?" (haha i had to put that lol)

"That sounds good!" Torhu nodded as they both got to work.

The tour bus was on the freeway making good time everything calm until a huge bump on came upon it making everything feel the bump. As soon as the bump hit, Torhu was putting out the napkins on the table, as she turned she tripped at the feel of the bump, Yuki see seeing this tried to pull back Torhu from falling, but he ended up falling as well. Finally after going over the bump, everyone was little suprised since they been through the same type of freeway bump before as they ignored it.. except for Yuki and Torhu which were in a awkard position...

_'Ow...a speed bump..' _Torhu closed her eyes for the moment knowing she fell to the ground, but feeling a slight warmness on top of her..

"M-Miss Honda..are you okay?"

"Yes..but-" Torhu smiled as she opened her eyes but paused to see that Yuki was on top of her blushing, face to face. The position is that Torhu is under but completely laying down straightly as for Yuki was in a crawl position. (which is knees on each side of Torhu spreated, with his hands holding him up above Torhu's shoulders) Noticing this, they both wildly blushed more making it show more obvious.

"u-um...Sohma-kun..c-can you please get off of me?"said Torhu mostly tensed.

"huh..um..yes!" Yuki bolted straight off of Torhu putting out a hand to help her.

She reached to Yuki's hand as she standed up nervously "Um, im going to tell everybody the foods ready!.." she smiled a fast walked away leaving yuki which his eyes were covered with bangs, as he slowly put his hand up to his face touching the lips that were mistakely kissed by a girl. Which he will only know...

"Foods ready!" Torhu gladly shouted as everyone stoped what they were doing and raced toward the booth.

While everyone was eatting, strangely the bus tour stoped, but nobody noticed cause no one didnt know that two hours had past..The bus enterance door opened as the famous pop rock singer Kagura came in shyly and sweetly looking at everyone with a cute innocent smile.

"Hello everyone..i can see that you all are busy eating.." said Kagura softly with her hands together.

"Ah, hey kagura its nice for you to finally join us! Come grab a seat... as long as you dont plan destroying the bus!" grined Shigure looking at Kagura.

"Oh no! i already ate..." She shoke her head.

"Its nice to finally meet you Kagura-san! i love all your songs!" Torhu happily smiled all excitedly.

"Thats Torhu...she our new caretaker for the bus, basicly" said Haru poking his fork through his food.

"Nice to meet you Torhu!...um, is Kyo here?" Kagura tilted her head..

"uh..." Just then before Torhu could say anything Kyo slowly walks in.

"Hey, i didnt know the food was out.." Kyo scrached his hair as he looked at the plate of food.

"Gasp! Kyo my love i missed you so much!" Kagura happily smiled running toward Kyo.

"Gah!" Kyo frozed about to run the other way but it was too late..Kagura already had him in a tight hug.

"WhY HaVeNt YoU CaLlEd Me?" Kagura's voice became raging squeezing the air out of Kyo.

"Do YoU KnOw HoW MuCh I wOrRy AbOuT YoU!" Kagura slamed Kyo's head over and over to the floor until he was beaten almost to death as Kagura stoped.

"Oh my gosh Kyo! Who did this to you?"she stoped and hugged Kyo this time softly.

"You did" said everyone unsuprising except Torhu which was too shocked to say anything.

Ten minutes later as everything calmed down, everyone was at the table except Kyo which was sitting on the ground rubbing his neck.

"Wow so your Kyo's girl-friend?" Torhu smiled

"Well, i like to say future wife..."Kagura sighed deeply closing her eyes.

"NO your not!" shouted Kyo angry as ever.

"Kyo why do always have to put me down?"Kagura turned with a sad look.

"Cause it's not true!..._**You** _are not going to be my wife!"

Kagura sniffled "Kyo thats so mean...WhY CaNt YoU eXcePt My LoVe?" she grabed her chair ready to hit him.

"Cause you are always trying to kill me!" Kyo jumped scared shitless.

"Hey guys, we're here." said Kureno standing right in front of the door which was opened.

"Thank You!" shouted Kyo sprinting out the door and behind him was Kagura chasing after him.

"YoU CaNt GeT AwAy FrOm Me!" and off they both went into the new stadium.

As for the rest of the band and Torhu walked seeing the two run like the wind.

After setting all the equipment for there instruments inside the stadium, there wasnt much to do except wait till 6pm came around. (around the time there is 4: 47pm) Meanwhile once again the band splits up as soon as the work was over. As usual Shigure went outside to smoke, Haru went walking around talking on the cell phone to his girlfriend from home Rin, Kureno sat on a backstage with his labtop, Kagura ran off searching for Kyo, Kyo was hidding on the stage messing with his guitar, Yuki walked alone into the instrument room and lastly Torhu is walking around looking around the stadium.

_'This place is bigger than the one at home!'_

"Wow...huh?" Torhu stoped hearing a sound of a piano playing fadely. She decided to follow the mysterious sound leading her to instrument room which there was Yuki play deep tones in a mid beat. He was playing with his eyes closed, seeming to be humming a song. Leaving Torhu amazing at his ability she walked closer being unoticed until he ended the song.

"Wow Yuki, i didnt know you played piano!" Torhu smiled as Yuki turned his head around.

"Oh, i didnt mean to startle you." Torhu turned ready to walk away.

"Wait!..Its good to have a listener.."said Yuki having at least one person listen to the piano. As Torhu walked toward Yuki, sitting on the same wooden bench, Yuki smiled.

"So Yuki..Why dont you play piano on stage?" She tilted her head.

"Because the piano isn't meant for a punk rock band...Mostly for remembering the main beat..-well thats what i use it for."Yuki stared at the piano keys.

"Well either way, piano sound better than most instruments, Yuki-san!" Torhu smiled as Yuki blushed but continued on the subject.

"Um..L-Like now, the stupid cat wrote another song...so i need to remember the beat to sing it.."

"Another song?" Torhu thought for a moment until it hit her. "Oh my gosh, i got to go!" Torhu bolted up as she quickly ran out the door. "See you later Yuki-san!"

"Um..bye?" Yuki looked a bit puzzled.

Meanwhile Kyo was sitting alone on the stage holding the same handkerchief that Torhu used to stop his cut. Memories of her came back..

"Kyo kun are you alright?" said Torhu running toward Kyo

"I dont want to talk about it.." kyo said strictly..

"Gasp, Oh my goodness your still bleeding!" Torhu kneeled in front of Kyo which his forehead kept bleeding. Quickly she reached out a handcherif gently wiping away the blood off his face. Kyo just gazed at her amazed that she came just.for him.

Another memory came flashing back...

"Relax Kyo, i have things under control as long as she doesnt try to hug anyone..besides its seems like your interested in her..."shigure smirked evily

**I am not!"**Kyo turned toward shigure with a vain poping out of his forehead, not realizing that he was holding on to Torhu's handkercheif with his right hand...

_'Kyo..'_

_'Kyo..'_

"I knew i would find you her Kyo-kun!" said Torhu standing right in front of Kyo smiling.

"Huh?" Kyo finally snapped out of it barely noticing Torhu.

"Are you alright kyo-kun?" Torhu sat down beside him giving a worried look again.

"Im fine." He groaned as he turn toward Torhu. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh! i came to give you this!" Torhu took out the piece of paper putting it on Kyo's hand. "You left it on the ground earlier."

Kyo gripped the piece of paper while he stood up. "Torhu..stand up for a moment." Torhu stood up quickly as she tilted her head.

"I want you to sit in the front row tonight...Can you do that?"

"Um, sure i'll try!" once again Torhu smiled happily.

"Good." Kyo smiled a bit, putting his hand on Torhu's chin as he pulled her into a unsuspecting kiss. Torhu blushed thinking '_how many times has he kissed me?'_

"Um..S-sorry for kissing you randomly these few days..It's strange that i meet you not long ago, but my heart says i known you for years..so..it's been tempting" Kyo's eyes looked away but showing his blush to Torhu face to face.

"I-It's okay!..b-but should you be getting ready for the concert?" Torhu's blush got redder by the minute not knowing what to do.

"Sigh...Damn concert! Alright i'll see you later." slowly Kyo walked away first as a few minutes later so did Torhu smiling.

But what they didnt know that they were being watched while they were kissing...Kagura was standing behind the curtain the whole time staring a Torhu evily, wanting to make her pay...some how soon...

_'So she's the one getting in my way..too bad for her' _

It was now 6 o'clock pm, as usual the place was crowded with people. The second of the so many concert that were coming around soon. The first to play was Hot bullets then it was Kagura for the main act then they would switch in the next concert. Finally the stage curtain dropped which meant the show has now begun as Torhu as promised was standing in the front row cheering on for everybody.

Fog oozed out toward the fans, appearing on stage was the whole gang dress amazingly. Yuki dressed in a purple buttoned shirt ans black bangy pants, simular to the last suit he was wearing, with slip on black, grey striped van shoes. Haru wearing all black with jeans and an ordinary t-shirt with converse. Kureno for the first time wearing a muscle shirt, (another saying as a tank top but in guy saying! lol) with blue sanded jeans and black booted shoes. And lastly Kyo wearing a white half ripped sleeve button shirt with black pocketed baggy pants matching his cutted gloves(you can see his fingers just letting you know) and wearing red converse.

"Hello Kyoto! said Yuki holding the microphone as the fans screamed louder."We have a special treat for you! You fans here will be the first to listen to our new song!" the fans got more crazy and more excited.

(remember this means background voice)

"It's called...**_Kiss me, Kill me_**..

The drums started going in the beat while the bass guitar started 5 sec. later to put on the edge while the lead gutair came softly.

**O**h it's crazy how I meet you here.

My mind says I haven't seen you before..

But my heart says we have.

Your reaction on seem became more of attraction. (attraction)

I can tell that you hate so much. (so much)

Cause I make you feel insane with emotions you cant explain.

Yet you love me too much. (yet you love me to much)

As i feel for you..

main chorus **B**y the way you look/lead guitar gets louder

By the way I move,

By the way we touch.

So why dont you **K**iss me, **K**ill me? (kiss me, kill me) /loud rock out

Either way the pains the same.

**F**or all I know, in my heart you'll always have a place to stay.

Dont forget me, as i dont forgive you. (dont forgive)

go back to 

**C**ause you stolen my heart. /say it the second time sing, say it 3 times. (Kiss me, Kill me) / repeat till last word

...**A**s i did to you /last word and drummer ends it with bass guitar

The crowd screamed crazying cheering as Torhu kept looking at kyo amazed and yet speechless at the same time..

But thats when things started going into trouble..For Kyo, Torhu, Yuki and Kagura as another rival was about to be made..

**Y**ay! **C**hapter 7 is done!

**R**emember fols to tell me your desicsion or it will take longer for me to write the next one! (**S**orry for the threat)

**S**end some reviews!


	8. Piece of Fun and Truth

**A** piece of **F**un & **T**ruth

**_W_**oot! Yay another chapter about to be made! heh.

_**S**_orry its been awhile!

_**I**_ had some issues i had to deal with...(_**P**_hfft. like people...)

_**S**_ooo...I'll comment reviews later!

_**W**_hats important is writing..err..i mean typing this chapter!

_**D**_on't worry i made up my mind for the lemons which will be in two chapters! (as usual)

_(**I**_ read the manga 14 for_ **F**_ruits _b_asket and omg..i never knew **Y**uki thought that way of** T**orhu!)

_**D**_on't worry it doesn't effect the story in anyway.

**_O_**n with the Story!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Flashback 

(Author speaking)

* * *

**F**inally it was the end of the concert. 

After a hour of taking the instruments back into the tour bus, signing autographs for thirty minutes, heating up leftovers, dodging Kagura for five minutes and getting stuck in traffic, they were on there way to the next city. Tired yet restless most of the band laid around between the narrow room of the two leather black coated couches.(naming them down) On the right side end of the couch was Yuki facing the window looking at all the cars slowly pass by the endless night. Right on the other side of the couch was Kureno concentrating on his laptop comfortably, typing on MSN, facing Yuki making sure no one could see what he's typing about. Kyo, dazing out with his head leaning on his hand resting on the couches arm rest, red crimson eyes somewhere else.. Shigure was off in the kitchen sitting in the booth strangely drawing school girls for fun..and Haru back at the boy's bunk bed laying down talking quietly to his girlfriend, Rin who was waiting at home.

And down the hall in the girl's bunk bed room, was Torhu and Kagura curled up in pj's sitting on the lower bunk bed ( Torhu's since she doesn't want to accidently fall off) Torhu wearing cotton, yellow buttoned up pj's as Kagura wearing pastel type baby blue silky pj's.

Kagura with a false smile on her face wanting to find out more of this stranger that just seemly appeared out of nowhere. _'This girl must have sweetheart in her life...So i can get her out of the way of my future husband..' _she giggled, as Torhu tilting her head slightly with her small innocent smile a little confused.

"So Torhu! I haven't gotten to know you at all since ya got here!"Kagura said so brightly making Torhu kinda nervous.

"Eh...W-well.." mumbled Torhu with a sweat tear slowly going down her back, making her shiver for a second.

"I gotta know..Do you have special _guy _waiting for you back at home?.. hmmm?" Kagura leaned forward as Torhu leaned a two inches back, going straight to the point.

"Um...No! No not at all." Torhu shook rose her hands in front of her. Another sweat tear came but dropped faster.

"Boy's that are your friend??" The famous singer started to get more anxious. Leaning in an inch closer.

"..All the friends i have are Hana and Uo-chan." Torhu gave a small smile.

"Crushes?"

Torhu shook her head.

Kagura deeply sighed quickly leaning away from Torhu wondering if this girl was trying to grow up to be a pure virgin angel or something. "Not even a past love?"

There was a long pause

"Well..there was this one boy..W-when i was smaller.." Torhu looked down focused on the bed gently smiling.

_**'J**ackpot..'_

"Really?" She asked in sarcastic tone amused with interest. "Tell me about him...If you don't mind.." a smirk formed on the face of Kagura.

"I don't really remember much what he looked like..But he was always alone sitting on the swings." A warm blush faintly appeared on her cheeks. Not of embarrassment, but a sweet memory rising in Torhu's head which was even sweeter to Kagura to even hear.."Always made me happy and not lonely...He promised we would meet again one day..before.. i moved away.."

Kagura's left eye brow went up. "Do you remember his name at least?"

"n..no..I-I mean! Well he never really told his name until the last couple of days ..before i left." Torhu's hand slowly rose scratching her right cheek with her index finger, blinking more quickly.

"Sigh...that's no good.." Kagura mumbled.._'This guy might be long gone...or worse, dead..'_

"B-but! I remember that he always carried a small guitar around...So maybe he's with a band somewhere!" Torhu grinned happily with hope.

_'Keep dreaming..but then again...'_ An idea popped into the evil singer as her dark brown eyes widened. "I know! Torhu!" Suddenly Kagura sprung off the bed, standing in front of Torhu, with her hands on her hips. "I'll find the guy for you! I promise you!" _'...To get you out of the way..'_

"Eh?!" Tohru rose head up, in surprise hitting her head on the upper bunk. She rubbed the top her head with small tears on each side "Kagura-san you don't really have to do that!...ow."

"Nonsense!" shouted Kagura happily. _'...Just need to make some quick lyrics...'_

A soft knock came the side wall, pulling the certen to the side ( ok i cant spell!) was Haru looking as calm as usual and not on the phone, wearing a black rock 'n roll t-shirt with black, white striped sweats along with one of his silver cross necklace "Hey, you girls want to play Truth or Dare with the rest of the folks?"

_'**T**ruth..or Dare?'_ Torhu blinked a bit puzzled, she knew how to play the game but never really played it herself, let alone with a group of people. Not even Uo or Hana would play it, but then again they did only like to play with cards and most people at school were too afraid to join them to any party games. 

"So is it a yes or a no? It's simple as that." Haru sighed staring at the two girls with a blank expression on his face.

Torhu looked up at Haru and smiled once again. "Okay!" she turned toward Kagura "Aren't you coming Kagura-san?" saying in a cheerful tone.

Kagura shook her head and smiled back. "Sorry Torhu, but i have to...write a song for the next concert. Maybe next time"

Haru and Torhu started slowly walking out of the girl's room as Torhu waved goodnight to Kagura while she was taking out a number two pencil and lined paper.

Song called:

_**W**_ords. 

* * *

**M**eanwhile...

Shigure, Yuki, Kureno and Kyo sat on the round table booth drinking different types of soda cans _except _for Shigure which seemed to be smiling more cheerfully then usual for some reason. As Kyo and Yuki glared suspiciously at their manager wondering what was going on. While Kureno was busy reading a book he bought a few days ago, only there just to watch everyone play to see who would riskily do the stupidest dare of the night.

Kyo grunted, of the impatient silence around the table with a vein sticking out of his forehead."Grr...Why the hell we have to play this stupid game? Don't we usually play cards on our breaks??" He said in a low tone tryng to control his temper.

"Sigh, As usual. The stupid cat never wants to try something new for a change...Making us all suffer with his presence."said Yuki with his eyes closed, calmly taking another drink of his soda.

"**W**hat did you say Rat?!" Kyo shouted as he stood up, griping his fist. Staring with his red sparked eyes, ready to burn down the rat on contact.

"**Y**ou. **H**eard. **M**e." Yuki slowly opened his eyes glaring straight back at the orange hair boy making him jolt a bit backwards.

"WHY...**Y**-YOU FUCKING RAT..."Kyo snarled back at Yuki about to go to fight position.

"Now now Kyo, relax. We're trying something different just for tonight thats all."said Shigure with a sweat tear coming down his forehead, more worried about the rivals destroying the tour bus.

Kyo quickly turned toward Shigure."Look you damn dog! I never asked to play this game!"

"U-uh..Hello everybody."said the quiet Torhu smiling as she walked toward everybody at the table.

Everyone turned there heads toward the happy -go- lucky girl, following Haru which was not even caring. Kyo glanced at Torhu for a moment, then looked down at the table as he sat back down, feeling quiet embarrassed making it faintly show on his cheeks.

Shigure smiled in relief."Ah, Torhu good to see you! So are you going to join Yuki and I to the fun game, Truth or Dare?"

"Eh..Kyo-kun isn't playing?"said Torhu making her way next to Yuki on the booth.

He smiled feeling his heart beat faster."Hello.. Miss Honda i mean..Torhu."

Torhu giggled "Hi Yuki-san."

"hmmm..Sooo Torhu, can you make Kyo play with us? We need another person."said Shigure eying on Kyo.

"Hey! Why don't you ask Him!" Kyo pointed out to Haru who was just standing there."He hasn't done anything yet."

Haru sighed making that his chance to leave as he turned away from everybody."Well I'm going to bed..So later."Walking away Kyo groaned, know that they were going to make him play now.

"Kyo-kun..."

Slowly Kyo turned toward the girl calling his voice and some how soothed him as soon as he took a glimpse at her.

"..Kyo-kun you should join us. You might have fun if you just give it a try.." said Torhu in a soft hearted tone with her head titled to the side, full happiness in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Nnn.."He said bashfully blushing of how cute she looked just staring only at him.

_'Damn it..I cant say no..'_

* * *

**A**nd five minutes later they all started playing Truth or Dare with playing paper, rock, scissors. Kureno kept track who was going first to last. First was Shigure, which dared everyone to just drink more soda...strangely he laughed every time, making them wonder what was _in_ the cans. Second was Torhu who asked the Truth of, if Yuki would introduce her to the rest of the zodiac.(which seemed mostly a question but he said yes anyway) Third was Yuki asking the Truth to Shigure asking him what was he laughing about throughout the whole play of the game. 

Shigure smacked the table full of laughter until finally calming down."Okay, okay i'll tell you all why..Snicker...I filled all your soda cans with...Vodka before we started playing! hahahahaha!!"And of course he was drunk.

(Everybody is going to yell here so identify who's talking)

"..What?"

"You...You fucking idiot.."

"eh?"

"Sigh...oh well."

Yuki, Kyo and Kureno tried to stand up, but found themselves wobble and abnormally woozy. Yuki was the first to take a step away from the table, but only just taking two small steps, he knelt down and fell to his right side passed out on the floor. Shigure couldn't stop laughing, turning into a mad drunk man, until Kureno smacked him on the head with his book knocking him out. Kureno laid back to his seat throwing the book on the table with the rest of the empty phony soda cans."Thank you Arisa.."He smirked before falling asleep right next to Shigure. Meanwhile Kyo, baby stepped his way to the nearest wall as he stumbled to the bathroom. Torhu hearing the sudden noise, tried to focus her way where Kyo was, mostly seeing double of everything on the way but not as drunk like everyone else.

_'Kyo...I-I must make sure he's alright..'_

"Kyo?" Torhu stopped in front of the door which was half open, noticing the shower was on.

**Knock, knock**

"Kyo? Are you okay?" Torhu pushed the rest of the door open, walking in she let out a gasp.

There standing underneath the shower was Kyo hands out on the wall in front of him trying to hold his balance with his head bowed down looking at the shower floor, bare chested, just wearing his dark jean worker type pants which were already half wet. He was slim, but he did have brawn muscles on his arms which fitted the curves on his body quiet nicely. His orange hair darken with the water, covering his lustful fiery eyes among his bangs Torhu timidly walked forward with only taking three steps..

"Don't..come any closer, Torhu.."Kyo muttered removing is hand from the wall, but his head still down.

Torhu stopped feeling a shiver down her spine, still fighting the drowsiness which is still fogging her vision. "Kyo..its okay. I-Its just the soda." she turned her head to the left side blushing.

"Yeah, but I drank a lot of that shit that stupid Dog gave us.."Kyo slowly staggered out of the shower and started walking toward Torhu unnoticed.

"And plus.."

Torhu closed her eyes._'I feel like I'm in a dream..I feel so sleepy..and i only drank a little bit of that soda!' _

Suddenly she let out another gasp feeling a hand push her chin up and another hand around her waist. "...I-I can't really..control myself." Torhu opened her eyes meeting with Kyo's, getting hypnotized into his wanting eyes making her legs shudder. Kyo gently pushing Torhu backwards leaning back on the door as it shut completely leaving the shower still on, steam filled the room. Kyo brushed away Torhu's bangs to the sides, giving her a peck on the cheek, this made her blush even more and her heart beat faster.

"Um..Um...Kyo-"said Torhu before getting interrupted by Kyo, lifting his hand which was on her chin, silencing her by putting two of his fingers on her lips.

"ssh..nope, it's my turn to ask you a question."Kyo said in a low tone, lowering his hand away from her face."..Truth or Dare?"

There was a short pause.."...Uh.._Truth_."

Kyo smirked as he leaned forward toward Torhu's left side of her face, while she closed her eyes tightly."If...I told you...That I'm in..l-love with you, would you be mine?" he whispered softly in Torhu's ear, as she opened her eyes with suprise.

Torhu blushed as red as a tomato."But..It's been only a few days since we met."

"I know, I know but..I as soon as i saw you, I felt there was a link between us. And what sucks is that every time your near..I feel like k-kissing you."

_'I know she is **her**..I just know it.'_

"So tell me the Truth. Answer this one question."

Kyo lifted his head facing straight at Torhu. She smiled then nodded."Yes..."

Suddenly after hearing that answer, Kyo pulled Torhu into a hug. And..

**Poof!**

Orange smoke filled the steamy bathroom, as Torhu sat down on the floor holding an orange cat in her arms. As it purred and licked her on the cheek making Torhu giggle in happiness.

"..I'm Yours."

But unknowingly the tour bus came to a slow stop, opening the main door came in a golden blond haired boy carrying a bag in one arm covered with different colored bunny stickers(the bag) on it and a black violin case in another.

He pouted, "They had a party without me!"

* * *

**Y**ay! **F**inally! I had to keep pausing this chapter!

**I**t was because A Lot of people kept hogging the computer!

**O**h well next chapter coming soon!


End file.
